


La lumière des étoiles

by EllaGuer



Series: Une vie de pirate [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Marco fixe les étoiles, mais plus rien n'est comme avant. Ou est donc passer leurs si brillantes lumières ? Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ?
Series: Une vie de pirate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882492
Kudos: 1





	La lumière des étoiles

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre cette nuit là. Plus noir que jamais avant il ne l'avait été. Aucune étoile à l'horizon, juste le noir. En faite, peut-être le ciel avait-il déjà été aussi noir et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est curieux comment on remarque les détails quand on est seul. Jamais avant il n'avait prit le temps de regarder le ciel de cette manière. Où, peut-être l'avait-il fait et la présence de ses frères avaient rendu le ciel plus brillant ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

L'horizon s'était obscurci à jamais. Les lueurs qui lui apparaissaient autrefois avaient disparut. Autrefois remontait pourtant à seulement quelques mois. Sept touts au plus. C'est curieux comme les choses changent vite sur ces mers. Cruelles mers. Vicieuses et illusionnistes mers.

Il avait touché du bout des doigts ce rêve inaccessible, avant de plonger dedans sans retenue. Il avait aimé ce qu'il avait ressentit. Oh oui. Le plaisir de ne plus être seul et rejeté était quelque chose de magique. Même la nuit lui avait semblé être le jour. Les ténèbres enveloppant son cœur avaient disparut. Laissant place à une lumière bleu éclatante. Forte et belle. Les rires résonnant sur toutes les mers. Les fêtes et les joyeux festins. Tout ces combats aux noms des idéaux partager par tous.

Une famille.

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Cruel et impitoyable destiné. Illusions brisées. Rien ne pouvait faire face à la destinée quand elle avait décidé de vous faire souffrir. Reprendre tout ce qu'elle vous a donné. Plus que ce qu'elle a donné. Juste pour vous voir souffrir. Vous voir vous débattre dans les ténèbres, tendant vos bras impuissant vers la lumière qui disparaît au fil des jours, des mois, des années. Pour s'éteindre définitivement. À jamais, qui sait ?

Comment lutter ? Pauvre et faible humain. Immonde faiblesse. Il n'est pas possible de gagner face aux ténèbres, même la lumière la plus brillante ne pourrait les faire disparaître totalement. Elles se tapiraient dans un coin sombre attendant leur heure. Qui ne serait tardé.

Il secoua la tête chassant ses sombres idées et partit d'un pas lent vers sa cabine. Il ne croisa personne en chemin. Tout le monde dormait. D'autre était partit. À jamais. Il pouvait presque voir leurs fantômes déambuler sur le navire. Allant ou bon leur semble. Figé. Des souvenirs qui un jour s'estomperont pour disparaître.

Disparaître. Ce simple mot résumait bien des choses. Toutes choses finissaient par disparaître. Devenaient néant. S'oubliaient. Il savait qu'un jour le visage de ses défunts amis disparaîtraient de sa mémoire. Le temps faisant son œuvre. Peut-être le temps cicatriserait-il son cœur meurtrit.

Il cessa de lutter. S'appuyant contre sa porte. S'abandonnant aux larmes. Tentative vaine d'évacuer toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. S'il avait pu, il se serait arraché son cœur qui le faisait tant souffrir. Cette pompe qui continuait son travail envers et contre tout. Cette pompe qui s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il ressentait, continuant inlassablement à faire courir le sang dans ses veines. Oxygénant son corps pour qu'il puisse vivre. 

Il se força à se relever, sa crise passée. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa salle d'eau. Passant un peu de ce liquide transparent sur le visage. Essayant d'effacer les larmes. Seul ses yeux rougit et cernés le trahissait. Il se fixa dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

_ Regarde ce que tu es devenu.

Il affronta son propre regard. Le défiant sans nul doute. Il avait l'air si faible.

_ Tu es tellement pitoyable.

Pitoyable. C'était le cas de le dire. Trois mois était passés et il n'avait pas changé. Il était trop faible pour cela. Se relever était tellement difficile, alors que rester au sol et se laisser porter était tellement paisible.

_ Ils auraient honte de toi.

C'était peu dire.

_ Tu dois être fort.

Il soupira. Secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même dans son miroir. À mourir de rire. Il passa une main lasse dans ses courts cheveux et gagna son lit. La nuit porte conseil.

La journée fut calme et paisible et le soir de nouveau il se retrouva seul à fixer le ciel. Il avait décidé de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas abandonné alors que son père avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre. Pour que tous ses frères puissent vivre.

Cette nuit là, n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Elle était illuminée par les étoiles. Trois d'entre elles se tenaient tout au dessus du navire. L'une semblait énorme et était aussi lumineuse qu'un feu ardent, l'autre encore plus grande diffusait une lumière blanche et la dernière plus petite une douce lumière bleu.

_ Je ne vous décevrai plus.


End file.
